gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Legacy
Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Legacy is the first of a new anime series set in the Cosmic Era Legacy timeline of the Cosmic Era universe of Gundam. The show focuses on the fictional lives of a group of mobile suit pilots from Terminal, as they slowly evolve into elite pilots, while trying to maintain personal lives. Set some six years after the original Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam SEED Legacy features a number of new characters and many returning faces. Background The year is now C.E. 80, six years after the tragic events of the Third Bloody Valentine War. Humanity is now on verge of fully recovering from the ravages of the Third Bloody Valentine war, and embarking on the path of a new golden age, regardless of race and genetic background. The original cast, having survived the events of war, return to their pre-war lives, while rebuilding their shattered homelands. Cagali Yula Athha, having successfully regained her position as head of the Orb Union, worked in conjunction with other sovereign nations, to ensure that other supremacist groups like Blue Cosmos would never be able to manipulate any nation like before. As a result of having purged the radical elements from their respective governments, a good majority of the nations on Earth voted to reform into a new cohesive entity, which would become known as the United Earth Alliance, or UEA in short. Lacus Clyne, having rejoined PLANT, took over her deceased father's council position. Using her new position as Chairwoman of the new PLANT Supreme Council, she advocated peace and tolerance among Naturals, Extended and Coordinators throughout PLANT and ZAFT controlled territories. In addition to her duties, Lacus Clyne also urged the PLANT Supreme Council to extend an olive branch to the newly formed UEA, as a gesture of peace and goodwill. In time, PLANT was invited to join the UEA, which Lacus gladly accepted, on behalf of PLANT and ZAFT. With both sides working in conjunction, humanity seemed poised to leap into a new era of peace and prosperity. However, despite the efforts of the UEA, there were still those who chose to believe that the path Blue Cosmos had taken was indeed the right one, while others became supporters of the deceased Patrick Zala's anti-Natural campaign. These groups started small initially. But as they gained momentum, both sides evolved into terrorists groups, and started to rebel and commit acts of wanton violence. The UEA was able to contain the situation, but as the old hostilities were awakened once more, there were those who flocked to either banners. As a result, both radical groups swelled with the influx of new personnel and equipment. Coming under threat from both radical factions, the UEA was forced to create a special task force to deal with the crisis at hand. Many distinguished and prominent veterans of the Second Bloody Valentine War were invited into the new Autonomous Expeditionary Force. However, in light of present circumstances, the AEF had to be deployed with the utmost of discretion, with regard to the tense situation. In spite of the prowess of the aces and their superior mobile suits, the number of radical machines soon swelled beyond their control. Eventually the task force was forced to split into two battle groups. One would remain on Earth, while the other would cover the PLANT and other UEA space assets. In the meantime, to alleviate the manpower issue, the UEA debated on whether to draft in the regular forces in this fierce battle. After much deliberation, it was agreed that the regular forces would be called on, to supplement the task force. Having made up numbers wise, the UEA forces went on the offense, and easily handled the situation. However, time after time, the military brass refused to land the decisive blow, thereby allowing both radical factions to be pushed back to their respective strongholds, and effectively allowing the radicals to resupply and rearm themselves. Having achieved a status quo, all 3 factions were perfectly content to wait and see what the other would do. Overview Directed by , Gundam SEED Legacy is the sequel to Gundam SEED Destiny and the third Gundam series to be set in the Cosmic Era timeline. *For addition background information, see Nations and Factions of Cosmic Era Legacy and Cosmic Era Legacy Timeline. *For the events in Gundam SEED, see Bloody Valentine War *For the events in Gundam SEED Destiny, see Second Bloody Valentine War. As the clock starts on the Cosmic Era 80, the events which unfold potentially shatter the fragile balance, plunging both the Earth sphere and PLANT into the terror of another war, against an enemy no one had anticipated. Adaptations Cast and crew Openings, Endings and Insert songs Openings: *"Core Pride" - UVERworld *"In My World" - ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D Endings: *"Tactics" - The Yellow Monkey *"Its Gonna Rain" - Bonnie Pink *"Heart of Sword - Yoake Mae" - T.M. Revolution *"Take Off" - 2PM *"Wired Life" - Meisa Kuroki Insert Songs: *"Moon On The Water" - Tanaka Koyuki & Minami Maho *"Information High" - Sharon Apple *"Iteza - Gogo 9ji - Don't be late" - May'n Trivia *The term Legacy refers to a number of things, in Gundam Seed Legacy **LOGOS's hatred of Coordinators **Patrick Zala's hatred of Naturals **Cagali and Lacus's desire for peace and understanding **Humanity's ability to fight for their beliefs, while making war and peace *The series has infamous for two firsts, chiefly the very first series in the franchise to adopt a drama approach. The second being also the first Gundam series to prominently feature LGBT characters. There has been much controversy, over the drama treatment, as well as the inclusion of such characters, and fan support and criticism have been very outspoken in both camps. *To ensure that the CGI mobile suit and ship to ship combat scenes stays true to the Gundam style, many visual effects names and firms were brought in to implement the combat scenes. See also Preceded by (in production and chronological order): Mobile Suit Gundam Destiny